Charcoal
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: When walking through a forest to get to a city with a Shikon Shard, Inu-Yasha and Co. run into a princess in the middle of fencing, who join them.  But is the princess herself in possession of a shard?  If not, why do demons suddenly turn up everywhere?


I m so tired, Inu-Yasha, can t we take a break?

The named half demon turned around, stopping in mid-pace. His orange eyes were revealing nothing, and his face was set. On his skin were three claw ghosts of fading claw marks that he had received a long time ago from his evil brother when they had fought. The slight wind made his thick mane of white hair move ever so softly. He looked at the school girl, Kagome, who lived in a whole different century. If she was from his time, he thought, she would never be asking for a break.

Can we really afford to stop now? he said, raising an eyebrow at her. We still have yet a mile to cover before we reach the next city, and I want to be there before the sun sets. He turned back without waiting for an answer and continued his pace.

Miroku, the easygoing Buddhist monk that was travelling with Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo, the small fox demon who was travelling on Kagome s shoulder, replied, I think you should hear her reply, Inu-Yasha. She is from another place.

With an exhale, Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome. Well? he said, his arms crossed over the chest of the loose, red attire he was wearing. Go ahead; I m listening.

She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders slowly. I am kind of hungry, tired, and not to mention, my feet are aching.

Inu-Yasha s eyes widened unbelievably. You are such a spoiled princess! he exclaimed, and she shrugged again. With a roll of his orange eyes, he sighed. Fine; I ll carry you. We ll travel faster.

As he was about to scoop up Kagome and set her in his back, the trees in front of them rustled. They were deep in a forest, filled with dense, thick trees, which provided a large amount of shade. The grass was lush and ankle high, the clouds were white and fluffy, filling the aqua colored sky, and it was an unusually nice day. But none of the four had taken a step.

Hey do you hear that? whispered Kagome, glancing into the trees nervously. Do you think its more demons? Shippo clenched her shoulder tightly. She could hear footsteps, light and fast, inside the trees.

Now the other two could hear it as well. Miroku stepped forward, his one hand tightening around his bronze staff. Possibly even Naraku. His voice sounded grim, and Inu-Yasha agreed with him. He reached for his sword, Tesusaiga, gripping the handle tightly.

A gray figure, in the shape of a human, raced past on the tree limbs.

Inu-Yasha swung at it, but the figure was too fast for him. He spat and gripped the handle even tighter. I ll get him next time, he vowed, watching the gray figure hang on the thick branch of a tree.

Another figure, this time in red and violet and black, rushed past Inu-Yasha.

The half demon dog grabbed the figure without even stopping to think what he was doing. His fingers closed around a slender waist, and stopped the figure in her pace. She slammed back into him, carried by velocity, and the jeweled dagger she was holding nearly loosened from her grip. Kagome stepped behind Inu-Yasha, and Miroku blinked, clearly surprised.

Hey! she cried, twisting her face around to glare at Inu-Yasha, who merely stared back. You don t know what you re doing! Her voice sounded desperate, as if she had been running from a demon that was about to catch her.

He opened his mouth and started to reply calmly, What are you doing, roaming around in the forest like

The gray figure swooped down from the tree and advanced towards the female, reaching for a sword that was fastened on his hip. He took it, grinning. An opening! he exclaimed, before then flicking his wrist out and slicing the girl s side.

Kagome gasped, feeling sick.

Inu-Yasha turned to the gray figure, his features enraged and surprised. What in the seven hells was that? he cried, getting ready to swing his own blade. It was out of your mind to slice someone who was completely off guard. Maybe you should die next

The female in his arm shifted, and Kagome realized that she wasn t dead, despite the fact that blood was darkening the red silk kimono she was wearing. I m not dead, she cut in, her voice soft, I m just ready to

With an alarming speed, she shot out of Inu-Yasha s hands and tightened her grip on her dagger, darting at the figure. Get you back! she exclaimed, the dagger seeming to grow until it was a sword. Tahoe, she murmured, and then swung her blade. The being responded by bringing his golden hilted sword down to make it clash against hers . The way they fought; they predicted and knew each other s moves inside out. They fought for a minute or two, ignoring that Inu-Yasha and his companions were watching, each with their own expression. Inu-Yasha himself looked baffled.

Finally, the two stopped clashing, and they each dropped their swords, wiping sweat from their bodies and laughing tiredly. Kagome could now see that the gray figure was a male, with dazzling green eyes and brown-orange hair, dressed in an ancient ninja garb. She opened her mouth, to make up for Inu-Yasha s momentarily lack of words. Um . She tried to say it as politely as she could, who exactly are you two?

Me? the female turned to face her, and Kagome could see every perfect detail of hers . I m surprised you haven t guessed. I am Akiye Cheng of Japan.

Inu-Yasha s and Miroku s eyes widened, and they both instantly dropped to one knee. Oh, forgive us for not knowing, Lady Akiye, said Miroku, and the male next to her rolled his eyes. Inu-Yasha glanced up at Kagome and Shippo, who were both looking at the two males curiously. Bow! he hissed, and when she started to ask why, he lightly punched one of her ankles. With a small cry, she dropped to one knee, glaring at him.

Akiye began to laugh delightedly. Oh, please, she said, don t do that. It makes me feel royal. Kagome glanced sideways at Inu-Yasha to see him gazing at Lady Akiye. She was so beautiful, with long, flowing black hair, some pinned up with a golden hairpiece. She had violet eyes, high cheekbones, and creamy skin. The red kimono with ancient symbols in gold she was wearing only made her look so much lovely. Kagome felt a twinge of jealously, and she was surprised.

Get up, please, said Akiye, and Miroku stood up instantly, obeying her command. But Inu-Yasha still stayed on one knee, absorbed in his thoughts. Why isn t he getting up? whispered Shippo, and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Akiye placed a hand on top of Inu-Yasha s head, and he glanced up with a soft Hmm? But she just smiled, tweaking his white dog ears curiously. Inu-Yasha s face reddened, and Kagome looked away, feeling another surprising twinge of jealously. Get up, please, said Akiye again, and he slowly stood up as she drew her hand back.

Are you even going to introduce me? asked the male next to Akiye, and she turned to him, grinning. He grinned back and then turned to them. My name is Hitomu Cheng, and you may put that sword away. The last part of his sentence was directed towards Inu-Yasha, who rolled his eyes and slipped the sword back away.

Are you two married? asked Miroku, a bit of disappointment in his voice. That made Akiye giggle to herself, while Hitomu s eyes widened in horror. No, replied Akiye, but we are close friends, and in our city, I needed to change my name.

Still Kagome felt confused. Even Shippo, who was part of this century, didn t know who Akiye was. So she stepped in again, more politely this time. Lady Akiye, are you from a majestic family? she asked.

This time, Akiye gazed at Kagome with her lovely, violet stare, measuring her up silently. Her face softened, and she burst into a smile. You she replied, are not from this time, are you?

Kagome nodded, and Inu-Yasha blinked. He took a step forward. How did you know that? he demanded.

His demand didn t faze Akiye and she effortlessly looked back at him, tuning her gaze into his orange one. How did I know that? she replied. Well, for one thing, she didn t bow

I didn t, either, cut in Shippo, his voice proud and rebellious.

You re a cute fox, said Hitomu, his grin easy and relaxed, as if he didn t have a care in the world. Kagome noticed, with interest, that he had seemed to forgotten he had sliced Akiye, and on the other hand, Akiye had let it slip by. They must be really good friends, thought Kagome, because only old friends could mesh like that.

And, continued the lady, the clothes you are wearing come from a much modern time. I have to say, that outfit is simply adorable. And by seeing the color choice, I have to guess that Fumiko is ruling Japan in your time?

This time Kagome inwardly gasped. How how did you know that? she demanded softly. Her fingers instantly going to her neck to play with the half Shikon Jewel. Back where she came from, a beautiful female named Fumiko was ruling. Legend says that long before Kagome was born, Fumiko saved Japan from an evil man named Kenji. It hadn t been easy for Fumiko, the legend states, because Kenji had been Fumiko s best friend. Now that she thought about it, Fumiko looked a lot like Akiye does.

The lady took her dagger in her hand, the one she had called Tahoe. She twirled it expertly on her fingers, not even glancing once to make sure she didn t accidently slice off one by mistake. I have my ways, she replied mysteriously.

In a flash, Inu-Yasha had his sword drawn, and a cautious expression was on his face. So, are you proving that you re a demon? he demanded, his voice tight. Akiye raised a perfect eyebrow.

No, I am not, she replied, standing up coolly. But if you wish to attack me, go ahead; Hitomu and I will simply reply to your challenge. Those words made Inu-Yasha blink, slowly lowering his blade when he saw the way she held her dagger. To anyone, it would look like she wasn t paying attention but he knew better. She was holding it in a poised state, and that was deadly. He sank down on the grass, crossing his legs and folding his arms. Akiye smiled brightly. Wise choice. Now, let s get to know each other some more. She looked at Inu-Yasha first, interest in her eyes. You first.

When he looked up to meet her gaze, Kagome noticed something deep in his look. It was something she couldn t quite place, though she had seen it before. She sat down, Shippo jumping off her shoulder to sit next to her, and Miroku followed their movements. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth. I m surprised you ve never heard of me, he said cockily, and Akiye s smile widened. But I m Inu-Yasha, a half demon in search of the Shikon Jewel. It will turn me into a full demon.

Oh, really? Akiye had sat down on a rock, but now she leaned forward, blinking at Inu-Yasha. That s the only reason you want the Shikon Jewel, Inu-Yasha? You know, a half-breed like you, when you get turned into a demon, you could kill a hell lot of people by rage alone. Is that really what you want to do?

Inu-Yasha tossed his head back, his white mane flowing over his shoulder. It s been my goal all my life, he replied, but Kagome couldn t stop thinking about how he had said he wanted to be a demon. She had known all this time, but when he said the actual fact to Lady Akiye, it sounded ridiculous. Could she stand Inu-Yasha becoming a heartless, cold demon?

Suddenly, Akiye reached out and lightly placed her fingertips on the outline of Inu-Yasha s face, staring deep into his eyes. He seemed to freeze, melting at her touch, his face becoming gentle. When she spoke, her voice was soft and placid. No, she said, I don t think that s what you want at all. Haven t you ever wanted to become human? I know you re human in there. You re not a full demon; I can smell it. You are half demon and half human as well. Maybe you started this journey fully wanting to become a demon, but now but you don t know it becoming a demon is worth it.

Sh-shut up! Inu-Yasha jerked violently from Akiye s touch, and she drew her hand back slowly. The half demon turned away, his arms crossed tightly. That s not what I think, he said, and don t ever say it again.

Anyways, Shippo spoke up to break the awkward silence. I m Shippo, and I m a fox demon. I have awesome shape changing abilities! Hitomu tousled the kid s hair, who in return pounded on Hitomu s strong hands. No fair! No fair!

Besides Shippo, Kagome laughed. She snuck a glance at Inu-Yasha, but the stubborn half-breed still had his back turned against them. She then looked at Akiye. My name is Kagome, and you re right, I m not from this ancient world. I love it here, even though I know that when I return back, I ll have millions of tests to take and a load of homework that I won t get done until I m thirty. Behind them, Inu-Yasha muttered, Spoiled princess, and with an eye roll, Kagome said, Sit, boy.

Inu-Yasha let out a snort of frustration as he fell flat on his face because of the prayer beads strung around his neck. With a surprised look, it quickly turned to delight as Akiye began to laugh. She asked Kagome to explain what had just happened, and Kagome told her about Kaede s prayer beads.

Hitomu leveled his gaze with Miroku. He raised an eyebrow at the monk. And who are you? he asked in his deep voice.

Miroku explained who he was and then turned to Akiye, placing his hands on her knees. She looked down at him. Lady Akiye, will you bear my

She suddenly stood up, her expression tight. She glanced at Hitomu, and he nodded, standing up as well. Akiye turned back to the four people in front of her. Listen, all of you, she said, we need to get back to our city. Staying here is too dangerous. Anything could be lurking by, waiting for the right moment. For instance

Hitomu unsheathed his golden sword and whipped it past Kagome, so close to her skin that she could see the detail as it rushed past. It hit an object hidden in the plants, and then dark blood began to leak on the grass. Moving lightly, Hitomu grabbed his sword and wiped the blood.

With a shiver, Kagome asked, Was that a demon?

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. He then covered his nose, wrinkling it in disgust. Was once full in the flesh, but now its gone, he replied. Akiye nodded.

How far is your city, Lady Akiye? asked Miroku, standing up. Inu-Yasha stood as well, and then followed Kagome. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.

Not very far, replied Akiye, glancing at Inu-Yasha, who met her eyes. Inu-Yasha, since you are a half demon, you can move very quickly. However, I cannot. I will climb onto your back, and I hope I m not too much of a weight. Kagome, - the girl glanced up you can ride either with me or Hitomu.

With you, answered the girl, and Inu-Yasha groaned to himself. This better not be a lot, he said, as Akiye wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands locked around his neck. She then closed her eyes, drawing a V with one finger. A few seconds later, a large V-shaped thing appeared, attached to Inu-Yasha. Akiye motioned for Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo to find a seat, which they did.

You will not harm her, right? demanded Hitomu, glaring at Inu-Yasha for his answer.

The half demon grinned, showing his claws. I won t lay a claw on her, he promised. Hitomu nodded, satisfied, and then leaped off, Inu-Yasha right behind him.  



End file.
